


Some Time for Her to Reflekt

by zenzenzence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode 19 - Reflekta Spoilers, F/F, Flash Fic, POV Second Person, Panromantic Pansexual Rose and Demiromantic Asexual Juleka, although that isn't explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 6 words/sentence drabble about Juleka in Reflekta. Rose/Juleka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time for Her to Reflekt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplerose128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplerose128/gifts).



> This story is a short one. Each sentence has only six words. A romance between Rose and Juleka. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment. Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's shortest story. “For sale: baby shoes, never worn.” An attempt at writing with brevity. Some sentences split with a semicolon; I say that those do count. So it is not really cheating. You see what I did there?
> 
> Like me, Gina loves this ship. <3

 

Second Point of View of Juleka

 

Breathe in, breathe out, calm down. Why are you even surprised, shocked? Of course the curse wouldn’t break. You never have a good photo. Nothing about today would change that. But still, it hurts, you hurt. You sit in the locked stall. You cry, you wait, resenting yourself. Sitting there for a long time. Rose, sweet Rose, looks for you. She is really worried about you. “Juleka... woohoo... oh, my poor Juleka!” She removes the chair from door. Says this must be Choe’s fault. You feel stupid, you feel invisible. Nobody sees or listens to you. No one ever cares about you. In despair, you forget Rose cares. You forget that she loves you. So instead you hastily run away.

 

You come to an hour later. You are not at the school. Instead you’re at the TV Studio. Ladybug and Chat Noir are there. They must have saved the day. They must have saved you too. They help you with your confusion.

 

A nice, successful park photo session. You and your classmates enjoy yourselves. Without Chloe to ruin every memory. Good photos: Rose laughs, you smile. Your friends all happily joke around.

 

Inside, you thank Ladybug, Chat Noir. You feel sorry for troubling them. No memory of being Hawk Moth’s. No memory of being a villain. No memory of zapping sweet Rose. Although you’re told that you did. At first you feel very guilty. But there’s love in Rose’s eyes. So you allow yourself to smile. You thank Marinette for her help. She helped you remove the curse.

 

You say you had fun today. You thank classmates, the photographer, Rose. You’re pensive on your way home. Rose is with you, holding hands. Ice cream in your other hand. Vanilla for you, Chocolate for Rose.

 

From the stressful day, you’re exhausted. You’re glad to be almost home. You could sleep for a year. Rose would still be expecting you. Happily waiting for you, your words. Hopefully she’ll always be with you.

 

Rose smiles her loveliest of smiles. All of her smiles are lovely. At least they are to you. Rose stops at your front door. She faces you, kisses your cheek. “I hope you’re happier now, Juleka.” Her voice is sweet, honest, soft. You rub your arm, nervous habit. You almost blurt out a confession. You know that she loves you. She knows that you love her. But it’s never been said aloud. You decide to hug her instead.

  
You’ll have more time to reflect.


End file.
